David Tennant
David Tennant es un actor escocés, nacido el 18 de abril de 1971 (38 años) en Bathgate, West Lothian. Su nombre real es David John McDonald. Su papel más famoso ha sido la décima encarnación del Doctor en la serie de televisión Doctor Who.thumb Siendo ya un actor de teatro muy conocido, consiguió más fama en el Reino Unido con sus papeles de televisión en Casanova y Doctor Who. En la escena internacional se hizo más conocido al representar a Barty Crouch Jr. en la película Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego. En diciembre de 2005, The Stage (un periódico inglés) lo colocó en el 6º puesto de su lista de los 10 artistas de televisión más influyentes del año en el Reino Unido. Entre sus actuaciones destacan sus papeles en Blackpool, Casanova, Secret Smile y Doctor Who. En enero de 2006 fue votado por los lectores de un periódico inglés para homosexuales, The Pink Paper, como el 'Hombre más atractivo del Universo' por encima de David Beckham o Brad Pitt. En un sondeo de más de 10.000 mujeres para la edición de marzo de 2006 de la revista New Woman también resultó elegido en la posición 20 en su lista de "100 hombres". Biografia Tennant nació en Bathgate, West Lothian, y creció junto a su hermano Blair y su hermana Karen, en Ralston, Renfrewshire, donde su padre Alexander fue el ministro de la Iglesia local de Escocia. Sus bisabuelos maternos, William Blair y Agnes, eran acérrimos protestantes en Derry (Irlanda del Norte) y entre los firmantes del Pacto del Ulster, William fue miembro de la Gran Logia de Orange , Irlanda.Su abuelo materno Archie McLeod era futbolista y conoció a la hija de William y Agnes (Nellie) cuando jugaba en la ciudad de Derry. Tennant estudió en Ralston Primary and Paisley Grammar School en donde se hizo muy amigo de sus profesores, especialmente de la profesora de inglés; Moira Robertson que fue de las primeras personas en ver el potencial de David. Comenzó a actuar en su colegio, tanto en primaria como en secundaria (durante este tiempo la actriz Edith MacArthur que vio uno de sus papeles les aseguró a sus padres que se convertiría en un actor de éxito) y comenzó a tomar clases los sábados en la Real Academia Escocesa de Música y Drama. Poco después consiguió una beca convirtiéndose en uno de los estudiantes mas jóvenes de dicha academia. Estudió allí desde los 17 hasta los 20 momento en el que se graduó. La primera vez que dijo que quería ser actor fue a los 3 años. Quería ser actor porque era fan de la serie Doctor Who y su sueño era participar en ella algún día. Sus padres obviamente trataron de disuadirlo. Vio toda la serie durante años e incluso fue a una sesión de firmas en Glasgow donde charló un rato con Tom Baker. Tomó su apellido artístico de Neil Tennant, cantante del grupo Pet Shop Boys, aunque reconocer que su primera opción era Brandon. Carrera profesional Antes de Doctor Who David hizo su debut en una película que rodó El consejo de salud de Glasgow, mas concretamente en una película educativa anti-tabaco destinada a pasarse en centros educativos y en la televisión del pueblo. Entonces tenia 16 años y poco después le dieron un papel para un capitulo de Dramarama. El primer papel profesional de Tennant fue en una película llamada The Resistible Rise of Arturo co-protagonizada por Ashley Jensen. Poco después apareció en Scottish TV sitcom Rab C Nesbitt interpretando a una camarera transexual llamada Davina. El primer papel “importante” de Tennant fue en Takin' Over the Asylum donde interpretaba a un maniaco-depresivo llamado Campbell. Durante el rodaje se hizo muy amigo de la escritora y actriz cómica Arabella Weir. Cuando Tennant se mudó a Londres vivió con ella 5 años e incluso se convirtió en el padrino del hijo menor de ella. Además, han actuado en programas cómicos juntos muchas veces. Una de sus primeras actuaciones en la pantalla grande fue en la película Jude (1996) donde curiosamente compartió escena con Christopher Eccleston (que mas tarde interpretaría el papel del Noveno Doctor en la serie Doctor Who) y en la cual Tennant hacia de estudiante borracho que trataba de poner a prueba la inteligencia de Jude (Eccleston). En el ámbito teatral Tennant actuó muchas veces con la Royal Shakespeare Company. Su primer papel “Shakespearano” fue en As You Like It (1996) donde iba a ser Orlando, el protagonista de una obra romántica, pero durante el casting lo cogieron para interpretar al bufón Touchstone, básicamente por su divertido acento escocés. Posteriormente se especializó en papeles cómicos y actuó en otras obras como Antífolo de Siracusa, en la comedia The Comedy of Errors and Captain Jack Absolute in The Rivals aunque también hizo algunos papeles trágicos como Romeo en Romeo y Julieta. Además también ha participado en varias dramatizaciones de audio de Arkangel Shakespeare series (1998) en donde llevó entre otros a Antipholus of Syracuse en La comedia de los errores, Launcelot Gobbo en el Mercader de Venecia, Edgar/Poor Tom en El Rey Lear y Mercutio en Romeo y Julieta. En el 1995 Tennant interpretó a Nicholas Beckett en Joe Orton's What the Butler Saw, papel que requería un desnudo integro en pleno Royal National Theatre de Londres. Entre el 2000 y el 2001 apareció en algunas series ocasionales. A partir del 2004 comenzó a aparecer en papeles mas importantes en series como He Knew He Was Right (2004) Blackpool (2004), Casanova (2005) y The Quatermass Experiment (2005) En el cine apareció en las películas Stephen Fry's Bright Young Things (2003) y en Harry Potter y el cáliz del fuego, interpretando el papel de Barty Crouch Jr. Tennant y Doctor Who Tennant cumplió su sueño de la infancia cuando fue escogido como Décimo Doctor. Muy emocionado comentó en una entrevista que era genial e incluso tenia su propia TARDIS. Pero antes de interpretar al Décimo ya había aparecido en varios programas de radio e historias radiofónicas aunque el trabajo mas serio fue en una historia del Séptimo Doctor en la cual el interpretaba a un guardia Nazi. Entre otras mas cosas hizo su debut como “director” encargándose de la producción del Doctor Who Confidential del episodio Blink de Moffat. Apareció también en algunos capitulos del Spin-off Las aventuras de Sara Jane, como estrella invitada. Muchas veces mencionó que su Doctor preferido fue Tom Baker y sus villanos favoritos eran los Zygons que aunque no salieron en la serie, el Décimo Doctor se encuentra con ellos en la novela Sting of the Zygons. Otros trabajos a partir del 2005 Mientras s rodaba Doctor Who, David Tennant también participó en algunas otras series o obras de teatro como Mirando hacia atrás. A partir del 2010 comenzó a rodar una serie llamada Single Father en la cual encarna a David, un hombre que tras la perdida de su esposa trata de sacar adelante a sus 5 hijos. A puesto su voy en muchas audio novelas, ha aparecido en muchos programas y en spots publicitarios. Vida personal Tennant tiene un hermano llamado Blair y una hermana llamada Karen. Su madre, Helen MC Donald murió el 15 de Julio del 2001 a causa de un cáncer. Su padre, Sandy MC Donald, apareció en el capitulo El unicornio y la avispa, de la cuarta temporada de Doctor Who, haciendo en una escena de uno de los lacayos. En el 2008 Tennant fue operado de una hernia discal. Se dice que tuvo una relación con Sophya Myles en el 2006. No le gusta hablar de su vida privada con los medios de comunicación. En enero del 2011 se anunció que Tennant se había prometido con Georgia Moffett, la actriz que hizo de Jenny en la cuarta temporada de Doctor Who, con una boda prevista para el 2012. Y en Marzo nació la hija de ambos a la que llamaron Olive. Filmografia Si queréis leer la extensa filmografía id a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/David_Tennant Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido